You and Your Octopi
by Sithstrukk
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away, young Obi-Wan copes with his fear of a lurking, eight legged fish...


"This is the perfect spot." Qui-Gon sat down on a rock, throwing off his boot with one strong leg and sticking his foot in to test the water. "And this is the perfect temperature. Ready for your swimming practice?"

Despite the warmth of the room, thirteen year old Obi-Wan suppressed a shiver. He slipped off his outer robe but wouldn't move from his spot on land. Qui-Gon had both feet in the water and was patiently waiting for him. "There is one problem," the honest boy said tentatively.

"What?" Qui-Gon prompted. He remained in the water, poised to swim soon. Obi-Wan shrugged impassively and looked to his toes. He changed his mind at the sight of his Master so eager to start the practice. He'd be fine with him around.

"Nevermind." he summoned a grin. "Let's swim."

They waded into the water until it was up to their chests. Then they began to swim out to where they could tread water. Obi-Wan kept his eyes glued to the shimmery surface, using the Force to sharpen his vision. Even with the help of the Force the water grew dark. He couldn't see his submerged body. He couldn't see the lake floor. Normally that wouldn't bother him, but...

"Padawan," Qui-Gon said shortly, effortlessly keeping himself afloat. "Shall we begin with some dives?"

Sweat would have beaded his forehead if he hadn't already been soaked. "Sure."

"Something is wrong," Qui-Gon scrutinized his apprentice. It was a look that made him want to dissolve into the water like grains of salt.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan squeaked.

Qui-Gon shook his head, his wet hair plastered to his neck. "Obi-Wan, there is no reason to fear octopuses."

Obi-Wan grew clammy as he continued to stare at the water. It was scary how easily Qui-Gon read his thoughts. "They were in my nightmare. They dragged me under and I drowned."

A consoling and understanding smile flitted across Qui-Gon's lips. "Ah. Well, the whole situation seems entirely impossible. I've never seen a single octopus in this lake."

"Maybe it's because they lurk at the very bottom in the shadows, and they only come out if you disturb them!" Obi-Wan's proposition was more of a challenge than a true fear, but he figured it could happen.

"We won't be swimming in the shadows of the very bottom today. We won't even dive to the bottom," Qui-Gon promised. "You won't come across a single fish here."

Obi-Wan tore his gaze away from the liquid glass. "Alright. Let's go."

They began a stroke to take them to the far end of the lake. They proceeded back on a different stroke. Obi-Wan grew daring and tried some diving.

The first dive went well. So did the second. But on the third…

Obi-Wan kept his body straight like an arrow, intending to keep kicking for a few more feet. But he felt something brush his arm, like a ghost. Curiously outstretching his hand, he felt something bumpy and fleshy and-

Force help him, it was an octopus! He began kicking and thrashing. The octopus would an arm around his. Obi-Wan felt one of his kicks make contact with the monster. He used to rest of the kicks to propel himself to the surface, still waving his arm like a windmill to get if off. But the octopus had latched on tight. Obi-Wan broke the surface, gulping air as he screamed, "Octopus! Master, really, octopus!"

Qui-Gon had sensed his fear long before he had appeared. He was already there. "Calm down, Obi-Wan, let me help you-oh my."

"What?" Obi-Wan flailed, and the octopus finally let go of his arm. "It's gone. Quick! Let's get out of here!"

"Padawan," Qui-Gon said quietly. "Look."

Soothed by Qui-Gon's tranquility but still choking from the dive, he tried to take deeper breaths and focus on keeping his head above water. "What? Where? What's that sound?"

"Turn around," Qui-Gon suggested.

Obi-Wan twisted around. He didn't see a dead octopus. Instead he saw Bant, both hands to her head as she spluttered and winced. "Bant?" He gasped, horrified as it all came together. "I'm so sorry! I don't believe this! I-"he glanced at Qui-Gon sheepishly. "I thought she was an octopus."

Bant splashed around to face Obi-Wan. "You thought I was a _what?_ Obi-Wan Kenobi, that is ridiculous! You _kicked _me!"

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan insisted in that _please-don't-kill-me_ voice. "It was an accident."

"Obi-Wan had a nightmare about octopuses. He overreacted," Qui-Gon rushed to the boy's rescue, but it was to no avail.

Bant released both hands from the slowly swelling bruise on her head, appalled. "Like I said-ridiculous! Don't you guys know _anything_?"

Qui-Gon exchanged uneasy glances. "Should we answer that?" Obi-Wan blurted out.

Bant sighed. She was a smart, sensible Padawan who could tolerate stress. But this… it was stupid and eating away at her patience. "First of all, you wouldn't find an octopus in a _lake._ Second," she looked from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon and back, glaring at them with her large round eyes. "_Octopi _is the correct term."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said dumbly. "Sorry. You may want to get that bruise checked out. It's turning green."

"Where do you think I'm going?" Bant grunted sarcastically as she turned toward shore.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were left in the middle of the lake. Obi-Wan was, once again, staring at the water in embarrassment. Qui-Gon had turned four shades of red when he saw Bant. "Sorry again, Master," Obi-Wan murmured.

Qui-Gon simply shook his head and smiled, "You and your octopi."


End file.
